Tangled
by Hope4love92
Summary: “Maybe that will teach those boys a lesson.” Warning: Graphic yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this following story. They all belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto.

Sasuke was slowing eating his noodles at Ichiraku ramen shop. He had just spent an entire afternoon training with his team and wasn't planning on doing anything else for the rest of the day. So that's why he was a bit caught off guard when his lover suggested on trying to sneak a peek at their ex-teacher's face.

"What?" The Uchiha asked while looking at his boyfriend.

"You heard me." Naruto said with a big, goofy grin on his face. "Let's try to see what's under old man Kakashi's mask."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his foolish lover.

"We tried that, dobe. Don't you remember when we were younger and how well that whole situation turned out?" The dark haired boy said with sarcasm as he remembered how ridiculous he felt when he saw that the only thing lying under the Jounin's mask was another mask.

"I know, but that was when we were younger. Now we're Jounin, meaning we're older, wiser, and smarter. We can easily get Kakashi's mask off if we just do a bit of planning." Naruto insisted.

Sasuke sighed.

"You're not going to stop talking about this until I agree with you, will you?"

A goofy grin was the only answer Naruto gave his boyfriend.

---

Naruto and Sasuke watched Kakashi carefully as they stood hidden a tree far away from him. The old man was sitting on a bench reading one of his Icha Icha Paradise books.

Sasuke found it humorous that despite that the fact the ex-Jounin had gotten older, he still seemed to enjoy reading his perverted novels in public. Yes, it's true. Kakashi was getting on in years, but he was still as handsome as he was when he was the two Jounin's teacher.

Suddenly, the ex-ninja closed his book and got off the bench. The silver haired man began walking into the woods, so Naruto and Sasuke proceeded to follow the ex-Jounin by silently jumping from tree to tree. The old man was walking at a slow pace so it was easy for the two Jounin to keep up with him. However, Kakashi suddenly took a moment to look at the watch on his wrist and apparently the silver haired man was late for something for the ex-ninja began to walk quickly.

Naruto and Sasuke began to jump through the trees even quicker, but they just couldn't seem to catch up with the old man. Somewhere during their chase, the ex-ninja had taken off running. It got to the point where the two males had to give up their search looking for the silver haired male by air and proceeded to look for their ex-teacher on ground.

"Where did he go?" The blond asked once his feet hit the the ground floor.

As his lover looked around for Kakashi, Sasuke took the moment to look over their surroundings. The Uchiha couldn't help but noticed how different this part of the woods was from the rest of the forest. There were long thick vines all around them, hanging from and across the trees. The dark haired boy found the entire setting odd. It was almost like they were in jungle. It was only when Sasuke saw a vine wrapped around Naruto's leg that the Jounin knew something was wrong.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out but it was too late, the vine already had the blonde hanging in the air like bait on a hook.

The Uchiha tried to grabbed for his kunai but some vines hanging from trees nearby grabbed a hold of his hands. Sasuke desperately tried to get lose, but the vines were tight. He could feel them pressing deeply into his skin.

The dark haired boy suddenly noticed another pair of tentacles that wrapped around his waist before slamming the Uchiha into a tree that was behind him. Sasuke was a bit dazed by the sudden attack, but he quickly recovered.

The binded Jounin looked at Naruto to see how the blonde was fairing against the green appendages. Just like him, the blue eyed man had attempted to grabbed for his kunai, but a vine quickly prevented the male from doing so by wrapping itself around the blonde's wrist.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Sasuke asked as he watched the boy try to struggle out of the tentacle's grasp without avail.

"Don't worry. I can handle these wee-ugh!" Naruto suddenly cried out in disgust. Sasuke's eyes roamed over the blonde's body to see what was wrong, then noticed that the vines that were wrapped around the man's body was beginning to ooze some sort of slime, slime that was disintegrating Naruto's clothes.

"What the hell!" The blonde screamed as more vines oozing with slime began wrapping around his body, eating away at his clothes wherever they touched.

Sasuke found Naruto's situation peculiar. Why was the slime only disintegrating the man's clothes? If it was an acid, it would eat away at the blonde's skin as well. Were these vines meant to harm them?

It was only a matter of a second before Naruto was completely naked. However, the blonde continued to struggle only making the vines that were already wrapped around him hold onto him tighter.

"Naruto, calm down." Sasuke said in a soothing voice, hoping that it would get the man to stop moving.

The blonde sighed in defeat and stopped his struggling. The two Jounin lay in silence as they tried to think of a way to get out of this scenario.

Sasuke couldn't think of anyway he could help out in this situation. His hands were bound tightly to the tree behind him, so he couldn't do any ninjutsu. The Uchiha then looked at the blonde to see how he could help, but the dark haired male didn't see any solutions once he saw Naruto lying on the vines like a fly stuck to a spiderweb. The blonde then turned around to look at Sasuke with a frustrated look on his face.

"Well, what do we d-erk!" Naruto was stopped from speaking when a thick green vine which appear from the sea of vines surrounding them shot suddenly into the blonde's mouth.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. The Uchiha watched as the blonde Jounin desperately tried to get the vine out of his mouth. His lover tried to bite and cough up the the green appendage from his mouth, but none of the methods seem to work.

Sasuke then noticed something was moving through the vine, like water through a hose. The Uchiha watched as the thing moved all the way into Naruto's mouth. The blonde let out a choking sound as whatever had been pushing through the vine had now filled his mouth. A trail of white slime dripped from Naruto's lips as the Jounin unintentionally swallowed down whatever the green tentacle had poured into his orifice. Suddenly, the blue eyed male went limp with a dazed expression on his face.

"Naruto! Naruto!" The Uchiha screamed as he tried to get a reaction out of his lover. The blonde said nothing.

Some of the vines that were on Naruto's body began to slither away, until only two vines were left, one binded the male's hands together and the other binded the man's feet. Sasuke saw another vine appear near his lover's body. The Uchiha founded this vine to be unusual from the rest as it began trailing over his boyfriend's nipples.

A tiny mewl poured out of Naruto's mouth and Sasuke looked at his lover in surprise. He notice the blonde's face was flushed and a familiar hazed looked had taken over the man's blue eyes, a look that Uchiha only saw behind closed doors...lust.

Suddenly, the tip of the vine that had been sliding over the male's nipples began to form tiny little suckers, ones that were similar to those of an octopus. A cry of pleasure burst from Naruto's mouth as the sucker latched on to blonde's left nipple and began sucking away at the teat like a newborn.

"Naruto, this is not the time to be getting off." Sasuke tried to say angrily, but it came out as a raspy whisper as the the dark-haired man watched the arousing sight in front of him.

Another vine with suckers suddenly appeared beside the blonde's body and began sucking on the blue eyed male's right nipple, causing the Jounin to be sent into a whimpering fit.

"So good...so good..." The blonde repeatedly moaned as his mind was completely hazed over with lust.

Sasuke felt his member growing inside his pants, and the man was torn between feeling ashamed or just blaming it on Naruto for being so easily turned on.

Suddenly, a huge vine fell from the sky and pushed into the blonde's mouth without any warning. The green appendage was thicker than the last vine, in fact it look liked the tentacle was going to break his lover's jaw as it wiggled inside the man's mouth, but the blonde didn't seem to be in pain. In fact, Naruto was throwing his head back in pleasure as the large tentacle, now coated with saliva, pulled out of his mouth before slamming back into the blonde's hot orifice.

"Fuck." Was the only thing Sasuke could say as he watched the vine fuck his boyfriend's mouth. The whole scene was just too erotic for the Uchiha. The way the green tentacle thrust in and out of his lover's mouth reminded the dark haired male of those lazy afternoons where he enjoyed hours of being deep throated by the blonde.

Mewls poured out of Naruto's mouth as his body suddenly began to tremble. Sasuke looked over the man's body to see what was the trouble and noticed a small and very thin vine tickling the entrance of the blonde's ass. Another vine assisted the one holding Naruto's feet together, as the two tentacles spread the male's legs apart, allowing the thin vine access to the man's hole.

Sasuke watched in awe as the thin vine began playfully touching the blonde's pink pucker. The tentacle circled around the male's hole a few times before slowly entering the anus. Naruto's moans of pleasure were muffled by the vine still pumping inside his mouth, but the Uchiha could tell the blonde enjoyed being penetrated by the plant by the way the man's hips moved towards the green appendage as an attempt to get the tentacle further inside him.

Sasuke felt pre-cum rapidly dripping from the head of his cock which was pressing painfully against his pants now. The Uchiha needed to find a way to get out of the vines hold so he could properly fuck his lover, but as for now he would just enjoy the show.

Naruto's body shook violently as he shamelessly moaned out his pleasure. The blonde's eyes were rolled into the back of his head, and it was obvious that the Jounin was close to cumming as he couldn't handle being stimulated from both his nipples and ass, Sasuke knew this from past sexual experiences.

The Uchiha watched as his lover's stomach twitch a few times before the man climaxed. Naruto let out a loud moan as his semen sprayed from his cock and splattered on his thighs and stomach.

The vine in the man's mouth slowly pulled out of the blonde's wet orifice, leaving a trail of spit in its place. The tentacle in the Jounin's ass wiggled out of the tight passage, and the suckers attached to the blonde's teat let go of the man's flesh with a pop. The only tentacles that were holding the blonde now were the ones binding his hands and spreading apart his legs.

To tell the truth, the Uchiha was a bit disappointed. He had expected Naruto's climax to be a lot more intense, but that was okay. As soon as the dark haired Jounin figured out a way to get loose from the vines, holding him against the tree, he would make the blonde come twice as hard.

But Sasuke had spoken to quickly because as soon as that thought crossed his mind, a thin vine fell from the sky and quickly wrapped itself around the base of Naruto's cock.

"What?" Naruto said breathlessly as he raised his head up to see the vine that had suddenly latched onto his length.

The next thing that happened surprised both of the Jounin, as a large vine that seemed to have been hiding deep inside the forest, sprung from the darkness and penetrated the blonde's ass without any warning.

Sasuke eyes widen in shock as he watched the vine that was twice as thick as his own member wiggling inside his lover's ass, like a worm burying into a hole. The Uchiha looked at his boyfriend's face to see any sign of pain. The dark haired man saw tears falling from the blonde's eyes. He noticed that the male's mouth was open wide, almost as if his lover was trying to scream but couldn't.

It was only when the vine in the male's ass began pounding rapidly into the blonde's hole, that Naruto let out a huge scream of pleasure.

Sasuke looked at his lover in awe as the man's yell of ecstasy echoed throughout the whole forest.

"Yes! Please! More!" Naruto screamed as the vine thrust into him at an animalistic pace. The tentacle buried deeply into the Jounin, slamming into the male's prostate before pulling out to repeat the motion again.

Suddenly, the sucker tentacles from before appeared again and latched back onto the blonde's pink perk nipples, causing Naruto to let out a loud moan.

"So close...so close..." The blonde repeated as he felt a familiar bubbling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Ah...ah...NO!" Naruto suddenly screamed as he felt the vine on his member tighten to prevent him from coming.

"No...please...I need t-urk." The blonde pleading was quickly silence by the thick vine from before entering his mouth once again.

Sasuke had never seen a more beautiful sight. Naruto was getting fucked from every orifice, his skin glistened with sweat as his nipples were being milked by the green appendages on his chest, the blonde's climax, which Sasuke knew his lover desperately wanted, was being held back, and the most completely arousing display of all were Naruto's tears of pure ecstasy as he enjoyed being fucked by these vines. It was all so beautifully erotic to the Uchiha. He would never forget this day as long as he lived.

"More...more..." The Uchiha found himself begging as he watched his lover be throughly fucked by the vines surrounding them.

Naruto's body quaked with pleasure; the blonde's frame was receiving so much stimulation that he thought he would die if he didn't come soon. The Jounin begged for his release, but his pleas were muffled by the tentacle fucking his mouth, and even if he could speak, it's not like it mattered because it wasn't as if the vines would actually listen to him.

As Naruto thought he had received all the pleasure he could take, something unexpected happen. The blond felt another tentacle, that was just as large as the one inside him, probing against his entrance.

Sasuke watched in complete amazement as another vine entered his lover's ass. Naruto body arched his back in both pain and bliss as both vines began thrusting in and out of his hole at a rapid pace. Once one tentacle pulled out, the other one would immediately replace its place. This new sensation was too much for the blond; if he didn't come soon, he was definitely going to faint.

Suddenly, the vine filling Naruto's mouth pulled out of his orifice and sprayed a hot white slime on the male's face before disappearing deep into the forest. The suckers on his nipples gave one final suck before popping off the male's chest, which the Jounin was slightly thankful for as it lessened his need to come, if only by a _very_ little amount.

One of the vines pounding inside the blonde's ass suddenly pulled out completely and hovered over the Jounin's body. Naruto looked at the tentacle expectedly as he tried to figure out what sinful act the vine was going to commit on his body now. The male's question was answered once the green apendage sprayed white slime on his chest and stomach before falling limp to the ground.

The vine still inside Naruto's ass thrusted into the boy a few more times before filling the man's hole with the same white, sticky substance that the other vines had left on his body. The tentacle then pulled out of the male's ass completely and hung motionless in the air.

Suddenly the vines still attached to the blonde's arms and legs pulled Naruto's body towards Sasuke. The vines that had bound the dark haired Jounin to the tree quickly let the ninja go. However, the Uchiha did not move, instead he just sat there and stared at his lover's naked frame. Naruto eyes was still hazed over with lust; the blonde's flushed body was now covered in both sweat and slime, including his face and ass.

His lover looked at him with a desperate look in his eyes.

"Please." Was the only word Naruto uttered.

Sasuke quickly pulled his erection from out of his pants and the vines holding onto the blonde's body slammed the Jounin onto the hard member before completely letting go of the man's limbs, including his cock.

"Naruto!" The Uchiha grunted out as he grabbed hold of his boyfriend's hips and began pounding into his lover's ass.

"Oh god! Yes!" The blonde was so sensitive from the vines previous touches that it only took Sasuke one thrust inside Jounin's hole to trigger his release.

Sasuke continued pounding into the male's tight passage until he finally climaxed deep inside the blonde's hole. The Uchiha rested his back on the tree behind him afterwards, and Naruto laid his head on his lover's chest.

"What...was...that?" Naruto panted.

"I don't know. We'll figure it out later." Sasuke said before falling asleep.

"Right." Naruto yawned before following his boyfriend into dreamland.

---

"Maybe that will teach those boys a lesson." Kakashi said as he watched the two Jounins fall asleep from deep within the forest.

_--Beta'd by UKELICIOUS and JESSOKAMI--_

This was requested by darkfairy333 from my 134 kink challenges. This was number 122 which is tentacle sex.


	2. AN

A/N

Hi, everyone. I appreciate all the reviews you gave me. However, a lot of you seem to be PMing me about where you can make a request for my 134 Kink challenge. Well, hopefully if you have a Y! Gallery account. You can make request at my journal here:

yaoi(dot)y-gallery(dot)net/journal/hope4love/

Thanks again for all the reviews.


End file.
